Character-critique-central
character-critique-central is a tumblr blog that reviews original characters and fanfiction. Involvement with Chlorine Grown Roses Character-critique-central discovered the masterpiece of modern literature known as Chlorine Grown Roses whilst looking for a Free! character to review. They reviewed chapters 1-2 on one post. Once the author (SonicXKimmy172) posted chapter 3, they reviewed it in a reblog of the original post. Soon enough, they eventually started reviewing each chapter as it was uploaded. Their blog has been in operation since November of 2015. Blog Purpose Character-critique-central doesn't exist for the purpose of hating on others, despite what Suethor believes. They exist solely just to help others improve writing. They take character submissions and offer writing advice and constructive criticism. Fanfiction * Chlorine Grown Roses is the first fanfiction they've reviewed. Their chapters 1-20 review can be found here. * When CGR went on hiatus after the Suethor was grounded, they began a review of Akitommichan's Steven Universe fanfiction Morganite. Reviews of chapters one and two can be found on their blog. Each new chapter is uploaded by queue on Mondays. * If both Morganite and Chlorine Grown Roses go on hiatus or are completed, they plan on reviewing Akitommichan's other fanfiction, Blackest of Nights (for Kuroshitsuji). SonicxKimmy172 Drama Sometime in mid-January 2016, Suethor (Kimmy) discovered the blog while on Google searching her own fanfiction. She proceeded to go on a rant about the blog (at the time, she left the blog unnamed) in her January 17th upload of Chapter 15. "Ok so i was on google afew days ago and i stumbled upon a realy mean reveiw of my fanfic! Azusa is NOT a marysue and akira and azusa are NOT lesbeans so stop it! This isnt yuri im nkot a yuri fangirl! They are STRAIT azusa loves haru and rin and akira loves nagisa! And azusa doesnt cry to much she lost her parents OK! Stop being mean to me!" (Chapter 15) She also uploaded a deviantart journal the following day with a link to the blog and CGR's TVTropes page, urging her fans to "give 'em hell". She mistakenly wrote that CCC's mod, Great White, had written the TVTropes page; this was actually done by kitmo-the-kittymonk. "Theres this person on tumblr named character-critique-central who thought it would be a good idea to write a mean reveiw of chlroine grown roses! They also wrtoe a tv tropes page on it to t hat was also mean. Im only 13 please leave me alone! Stop flaming my fanfic! You think you cna get past me and my fans? Well... you cant! '' Here's the mean reveiw: character-critique-central.tumblr.com/post/136391971405/the-new-my-immortal And heres the tvtropes page:tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ChlorineGrownRoses Give em hell!"'' GW, unfazed, continued their review while Suethor continued to try and rally her followers into stopping them. "ღStop flamming my fanfic!!! > Especially you character-critique-central!!! Im only 13 i make mistakes ok!!" (Chapter 16) "ღOk character critique central if you wanna make fun of me and my fanfic you better at least credit me! My names kim marie simmons, also known as sonicxkimmy172 and kimmythehedgehog, im 14, im emo, i love god and jesus, i was born in virginia, and i live in oklahoma! Also asuza and kimmy are NOT marysues! They have flaws i just haveny showed them yet > And to lololol, jsut in spite of you, im NOT killing asuza!" ''(Chapter 19)'' GW then proceeded to credit the fanfiction as per Suethor's request. One of the main points of criticism that GW made on Suethor was her thinly veiled homophobia; Suethor openly fetishizes gay men (her new characters Shatter Nymphnight and Yami Yagami exist only because Suethor wants to fawn over her 'sexy yaoi desu XD' characters) while looking down on lesbians and claiming that she's just "not a yuri fangirl". (It is mostly due to Suethor's lesbophobia that the CGR fanbase proceeded to ship Azusa with both Akira and another female character from GW's Sue Ronpa fanfiction, Enel.) Suethor refuses to even listen to gay deviantart and tumblr users calling her out on her homophobia. Suethor, in chapter 20, attempted to turn this around and call GW homophobic. "Chararcter critique central you stupid homophobic idiot you cant turn gays staigt!!!!!!!!!!! Gays are born gay like straigts are born straght!! Thats why asusa and akira are strait and not lesbeans because they were BORN LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! I had to make a entire rant on you and im gonna get itno undertale JSUT because you dont want me to!" (Chapter 20) (Suethor's statement "turn gays staigt" probably comes from an ask submitted to CCC asking GW's opinion of what would happen if Suethor got into Undertale. GW responded that she'd probably try to turn Undyne or Alphys straight because of her lesbophobia.) Skype chat incident with SonicXKimmy172 On the 28th of October 2016, Great White had joined the CGR skype chat without the knowledge of Kimmy. This started a conversation between them and our beloved author. While this was happening, greg(guest) had been spamming the group. Once greg temporarily left, GW had entered the chat and had a friendly conversation with their fans. Sooner after that Kimmy had entered the chat, noted by her saying "hai", ''much to everyone's amazement and joy. As they realised that Kim and GW were in the same chat, many attempted to hide their existence in fear that she'll kick them out, while others considered showing Kimmy that GW is, in fact, not a fiend and that they are attempting to help her, much with GW's support for the latter. Within minutes, people in the chat were taking sides for the two and they encourage them to fight. Lord Sharkifer, appalled by this, states: ''"IM ON FOR FIVE MINUTES AND IM ALREADY DEAD AND ALSO IN A FIGHT" In the end, Kimmy never knows that GW is in her chat and continues with the chat regularly. As of today, it is considered a rare occurrence that Kimmy and Great White end up participating in the chat, let alone appear at the same time. Akitommichan Drama Soon after making the initial 'give 'em hell' journal, SonicxKimmy172's 21-year-old beta reader Akira-chan made a similar journal trying to paint GW as a mindless cyberbully attacking poor Kimmy for no good reason. "So (Suethor) said that there was this mean person on tumblr named character-critique-central trolling her and that's not okay guys! Kim is only a kid and it's not rite to bully people online so we have to make them stop it! What do you get from bullying a kid online! people have been arrested for that u know! What has this world come to where ppl can get away with being so mean to each other! Plus, i wanted to tell everyone tht i figured out how to find out who made pages on tvtropes and i figured out that the other troll who made the mean tvtropes page is named PandaMonk (and lol he's the only one who edited it! he thinks he's funny because he makes fun of people but clearly no one else thought it was funny!) so we need to tell him and the tumblr blog that bullying kids is WRONG! '' but to my friends and fans im glad that u r all still supporting kim even though there are a bunch of trolls slandering her online <3 she's been getting a lot better so wat we need to do is support her in her writing because who knows?? I think that someday kim simmons will be the next stephan king! Sorry for the kinda mean journal but i wanted to defend kim since she's always been there for me when i needed her so it's only right to return the favor >:I"'' When people in the comments section of the journal tried to point out that the blog's purpose was to help people improve their writing through criticism, Akira-chan assumed that they were trolls. Despite not being the subject of the initial critique, Akira-chan continued to rail against the blog in the author's notes of her Blackest of Nights fanfiction, this particular note coming after her Dangan Ronpa OC was submitted by another user for review. "Alright, now, people online who im not going to name here (COUGHCOUGHcharacter-critique-central on tumblrCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH) have been rude to me nd have been posting mean reviws of my stuff, like most of you already know, so im a little pissed off. my writing should be good, though, so dont worry, lol. ill be writing a lot, i think, mostly bcause i want to prove a point to that dumb blog, and that douchebag who keps updating tvtropes, and saying that kim and is stuff is bad (who someone told me actally submitted adora to the blog to be insulted, whichis a BLATANT ATTACK, and im pretty sure i could actually qualify that as harrassment or something in court) that im NOT going to be intimidating into stopping writing, juts because your bullying me, and saying that im bad at what im doing, and should stop helping kim with her stuff!!!" (Blackest of Nights Chapter 2) It was around this time that CGR went on hiatus, so CCC polled their followers, asking whether or not they'd like Morganite or Blackest of Nights to be reviewed in the meantime. Morganite won at a 7-4 vote. Akira-chan was quick to comment on this. "Alright, SO, i wasnt able to rite this chapter as quickly as i thout i could originally, sorry, everyone! I had work for the last two days, but now im back, with some more morganite, finally! Anyways, ive been watching that dumb tumblr blog, and they said that there going to review morganite, since all of their jerkass folloews votes for it, so im a little miffed. I bet they arent even going to find anything wrong with it, ha! Its going to be like all my english teachers did in elementary school, and their only going to focus on little things that nobody cares about nd wouldnt hurt the story, like sometimes ooc moments and my ocs. Like, duh, of course theyr not, perfect!! I dont want them to be mary sues, so i gave them FLAWS, see?? Morrigan was in an abusive friendship with delilah and lily, and has anxiety problems, which are flaws, and kunzite cant control her powers, and betrayed homewrld, for the crystal gems (and thers not a lot of gundam merch in america, so shes probably bummed about that, too, lol!). So id say, that a lot of criticism are a bit undesrved, so instead of being rude, and calling my things stupid and nitpicking, you shold just sit down and enjoy the story! Okay? okay." (Morganite Chapter 4) Because of Akira's apparent allergy to constructive criticism, she embarked on her biggest threat yet against the blog. "Anyway character-critique-central hasnt stopped yet and started reviewing morganite but dont worry! I have a very special punishment planned for character-critique-central the ultimate jerkoff... " (Blackest of Nights Chapter 3) Even though nobody was actually concerned about this, Akira updated her 'evil plan' with the author's notes of Morganite chapter 5. "HA! I can see everyone, on the blog, scrambling around, trying to figure out what I’m going to do to character-critique-central for their punishment time! WELL, the jokes on YOU, since I haven’t done anything yet!! It’ll be a big surprise when it happens, you’ll never see it coming...hehehehe..................... >:3 Also, it was annoying that you kept being all, like, * * * * * * with all of the Is and ‘, and that would have been annoying to counter critic, so I started writing on word, so that won’t happen as often, unless i get super excited or pissed off! Either way, BUG OFF, and quit being so annoying! Thers still time to save yourself from your punishment, so i’m giving you a ultimatum! A SECRET one!! And believe me, you’ll know the punsihment, when you see it..." (Morganite Chapter 5) Because it's impossible to meet the terms of an ultimatum kept entirely secret, GW instead continued their review of Morganite. Trivia *Would win a battle of 'who loves sharks more' 10 times out of 10 *Their favorite character is Masahiko, partially because they suspect he may be supposed to represent them Category:Creator